


【TharnType】水蒸芙蓉龙

by of_the_nights



Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 三千字滑板车
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581703
Kudos: 13





	【TharnType】水蒸芙蓉龙

15.朋友？敌人？  
完全如tharn所保证的，那晚的见面很顺利。他见到了tharn的父母，一对人非常好的夫妇；还有tharnya口中的thorn哥，这家的长子。一开始他果然被这家人误认为是他们二儿子的男友，tharn那家伙当时笑得让他恨不得给他一脚。他解释了他们只是室友，但似乎没什么人信（真的是室友啊喂！）。因为他和tharnya相处愉快，所以连带着他被很快接受，等到一顿饭吃完，他们对待他已经像是对待家里第三个儿子了。  
Type的想法是，已经都在对方家里住了这么久、还欠着人情、还见过对方的家人，再跟tharn折腾下去只是没事找事。而且他都决定不讨厌tharn了，两个人正常相处就行。回宿舍之后他们的关系迅速转好，type甚至在tharn要求帮忙带饭时都没拒绝，所以在遇到现在这种情况时，他立刻开始反思自己最近是不是太纵容这个厚脸皮的家伙了。

“今晚宿舍楼水管维修要停水啊，所以大家都去公共浴室了，隔间全满了。”tharn表情非常无辜。“拜托？”  
小火龙简直快把牙咬碎了。他知道要让这对自己精虫上脑的家伙进来，保证贞操不保；但是要他拒绝呢，又太做作了，因为在人多的时候男浴室两个人用一个淋浴间的情况也不是没有。最重要的原因是，他现在没法完全拒绝tharn。  
他敢动手动脚，大不了自己马上给他一拳！他在心底暗暗给自己打气，然后很不情愿地点点头。Tharn几乎下一秒就挤进来，搞得type马上后退、一直退到淋浴下。  
“离远一点！别挤在一起！”  
“这地方就这么大我能上哪去？”精灵耸耸肩，直接伸手脱掉衣服。  
我日！  
Type眼睛顿时瞪圆了。Tharn这死小子不是玩鼓的吗，他俩到底哪个才是体育生？怎么换鳞那天就没注意到他身材这么好！他看着对方结实的肱二头肌，想着幸好之前想给他找事的计划都没实现，不然要是打起来他可不占便宜。  
“你干嘛一直盯着我看？”  
“我担心你小子图谋不轨！”  
“噢，你要觉得好看就继续看吧。”  
谁觉得好看了？！  
精灵不管不顾地连短裤也脱了，全身赤裸地站在type面前，甚至都不准备遮一遮下体。后者低声诅咒着匆忙转过身去冲水，满脑子里却都是tharn的身体：在灯下白得发亮的光滑皮肤，结实有力的肌肉随着动作而绷紧放松，身形线条优美得令人惊叹，还有笔直的双腿之间的——  
Type猛地中断思绪，将头发撩到额头上面抹了把脸，同时在心里狠狠骂自己。  
你是变态吗thiwat？居然洗澡的时候幻想男人的身体！真是……真是……  
那家伙是怪物吗？那玩意儿怎么这么大！  
操！  
他关掉水，然后转身去篮子里拿肥皂。  
“你用完了吗？”  
“呃！”  
Type闷声闷气地答应了一声，头一次感谢隔间里雾气弥漫，好避免让对方发现自己的不对劲。他背对着tharn紧紧咬住嘴唇，怕自己混乱的思维会祸从口出，表面上却装作若无其事用肥皂在身上胡乱打沫。精灵一直很安静地在淋浴下冲水，type渐渐放松下来，等到身上覆盖了一层薄薄的肥皂泡，他开始慢慢洗脸。但就在肥皂滑过脸颊的那一刻……  
“type你要不要用水？”  
“我去！”  
嘭——啪！  
小火龙被惊得一个哆嗦，肥皂脱手而出，掉在地上滑出好远。他转身准备骂人，刚一睁眼便被额头上的泡沫迷了眼睛，顿时夹杂着tharn名字的脏话变成一声惨叫。他自己也不敢抬手揉，又看不清 ，被刺激得眼泪满脸都是，要多狼狈有多狼狈。隔间里的另一个人见状赶紧伸手一把将他搂过来。  
“type！”type感觉有人抱着自己的腰，紧接着自己就到了温热的水流下。他下意识伸手要抹眼睛，结果双手被死死按住。  
“死tharn！放开我！”  
“你先老实点！”  
一只手慢慢替他擦干了脸上的水和泡沫，在碰到他眼睛时格外仔细。没过一会type就感觉双眼上的刺痛渐渐消失，但还是有点发酸。他动了动眼皮，慢慢睁眼，然后就看见tharn的脸近在咫尺。  
小火龙不由得屏住呼吸。  
他type是讨厌第三性别群体而不是丧失了审美能力、更不是瞎，他知道tharn相貌英俊，但他从未仔细观察或体会过这四个字的深刻含义。现在他总算理解了为什么tharn会有那么多狂热拥趸们。饶是块木头放在他现在这个位置上都能开出朵花来，更不用说正在直面这种近距离的冲击。  
“我是不是叫你离我远一点？”他说，但是声音嘶哑地不成样子。他从tharn的眼睛里看到一些东西，无法逃避或是装作视而不见，而这无端地让他恐惧。  
“我不觉得你希望我走开。”tharn在他耳边低语，然后type就感到自己的耳尖被含住了，有什么湿热的东西钻进耳道，他刚要大叫，两腿间被重重蹭了一下。紧接着他因为过度紧张、一直恐惧的事终于发生了——  
他的性器半勃变硬，并且越涨越大。  
所以说在本来就很容易擦枪走火的环境下不要暧昧地频繁接触，因为有时候变得敏感并不需要性欲，胡思乱想和心绪紧绷就可以达到目的。但被挑起火容易，灭火就不可避免地需要牵扯进大量的欲望。  
“放开！”type瞳孔都放大了。Tharn这家伙的手一路游移到他两腿间，握住了他的下体，但type根本不敢提高声音，他可不像被人发现然后直接捅穿柜门——别拉着我一起死啊混蛋！  
然而事情根本没有遂他的意，tharn的手指彻底掌握了他的弱点，并且飞快地攻城略地。从底部的囊袋一直滑到顶部摩挲马眼，指尖蹭过每一条凸起的血管，慢慢揉弄律动。摩擦地如此激烈，在type反应过来之前，他已经在不由自主地挺腰往tharn手里顶送。他自己的喘息声撞入耳膜，一开始还能难堪地咬着下唇压制，后来彻底放弃。隔间内弥漫的蒸汽、水流沿着他和tharn紧紧相贴的身体流下、tharn落在他胸前的吻、双腿间火热的快感……这一切的混合让他无法思考，在他能反应过来之前，双手已经死死攀住tharn的颈背把自己全数奉上，抬起腰部摩擦好让快感更加激烈。  
“你……太……嗯啊！”  
Type如果能看到自己现在的状态一定会羞窘到恨不得去死：浑身颤抖着却还忍不住往tharn怀里钻。因为强烈的快感从小腹到脚背都肌肉绷紧，面上却想要逃避事实、仰头抵着墙壁。Tharn抚摸他的腰窝，吻着他的锁骨，缓慢却用力地吸吮落在他胸前的水珠，他明知一定会留下印记却做不出拒绝反抗的动作。冰凉的吻一路向下，与此同时手上的动作却停下了片刻，type不满地动了动身体，听见tharn低沉的声音。  
“把腿并紧。”  
他不由自主地服从了，然后才觉得不对，刚要挣扎就觉得一根滚烫的东西挤进了自己的大腿的缝隙，直直顶着自己的那根。停在他腰间的手猛地把他往上抱了抱，Type慌张地收紧肌肉，面前的人轻轻“嘶”了一声，把性器抽出了一点……再狠狠撞了进去，同时手上也继续照顾他的小type。这感觉过于奇怪却让他浑身发烫，就好像他真的在跟tharn性交，而对方实际只是借用了他的腿。  
“嗯……tharn……别碰…….呀……那里！”  
Tharn没回答，事实上他也没法回答了，因为他正反复舔弄他胸前的一点，直到它在舌尖下挺立变硬。他用嘴唇含住用力吸吮，轻轻啮咬厮磨。Type的手插进他的发间，指腹用力按压，像是要把tharn扯开，又像是在鼓励他用力。  
“混蛋！老子不是……女人……啊！别咬！”  
“但是你喜欢。”这家伙坏笑着，朝着被弄得湿漉漉又红肿的乳尖吹了口气，然后转去安慰另一边。他的下身在此过程中片刻未停，又快又狠地在type腿间抽插进出，次次顶过他性器的根部。后者能感受到那根粗大的东西摩擦出阵阵火热，但他对此的反应不是逃避，而是夹得更紧。两个人的喘息渐渐加重，type的性器湿的一塌糊涂，不断地向外渗着前液，显然已濒临极限。  
“嗯……tharn…….呃…….我要……”  
“我也快了…….”  
他的小腹肌肉缩紧，身体僵硬片刻，高潮降临了。Type重重喘息着，射出的浊液溅在tharn的手上，还有一部分粘在腹部。而tharn也射在了他的腿间。他的手仍然环在tharn的脖子上，沉浸在高潮后的松懈里，如果不是tharn撑着他几乎要腿软滑落在地。Type脸色潮红，胸前两点红肿，水流冲过他下体上沾着的、两个人的体液。  
“type？”  
这一声询问仿佛当头棒喝般让type惊醒。他打了个哆嗦，然后猛地推开面前的人，飞快套上衣服冲了出去。他浑身都在发抖，还没完全从高潮的余韵中退出来，但回到宿舍第一件事还是把自己塞进了被子。身体蜷缩着，五指陷进掌心。  
“这不是真的......这不是真的......我应该觉得恶心才对......”  
比起和tharn在浴室相互安慰这件事让他觉得更可怕的是，自己竟然能从中获得快感、并且还丝毫不觉得厌恶。

end


End file.
